For the automatic water-adding vaporization pot in the related art, for example, the French Patent FR2755706A1 published on May 15, 1998 discloses an automatic water-adding steam iron, in which the internal temperature of the pot body is detected by the temperature controller disposed at the outer surface of the pot body, then by continuously sampling values, the water level in the pot body is obtained based on an algorithm, so that the water is added to the pot body under the control of the water pump. This control method needs a complicated control circuit for calculating, and the control is not exact because of the influences of the mounting location of the temperature controller outside of the pot body and the environment. Moreover, this control method is high in cost.